sasusaku end
by feri redbeat
Summary: sasusaku end


**NARUTO belong by MASHASHI KISHOMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**Pairing : sasusaku , sasuhina ,gaasaku DONT READ**

**Warning : gaje, typo bertebaran , gg banget**

**Genre : Romance DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT LIKE**

SASUKE

Kau tersenyum,sialan kau tersenyum padanya rambut merah sialan itu , dan sedetik kemudian muram menatapku cik selalu begitu eh!

Dulu semua tahu dikonaha gakeun KAU HARUNO SAKURA tergila-gila padaku mengikutiku setiap aku ada kau selalu mengekor ahh itu sangat mengganggu ! dasar gadisku , cherry " Sasuke-kun aku ke ke-las dulu ya " "HN"padahal di sebalahku gadis tersempurna hinata tak ada apapun yang mengalahkannya tapi otak kebagaanku ini ccckkkkk ..,hanya pink harum cherry dan dia gadisku tetap gadisku,milikku dan tetap milikku suatu saat aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku seperti dulu "Ehm-Sas-suk-ke kun kau melihat Sakura senpai? " "Hnn kembalilah ," "hai Sasuke-kun" bukankah dia sempurna sangat anggun dan sangat sexy Hinata, dengan caranya berjalan bagai putri keluar dari kelas

"Garra-kun tunggu aku " hn , bedakan denganya begitu jauh , Kami-sama dia berlari kecil dasar tetap saja tak ada yg beruba tetap childhis Sakuraku, jangan buat aku tersenyum sayang ,

Sunggu aku ingin mematikann si rambut merah kebakaran sialan itu , ck itu pinggang gadisku sabaku sial

**Bukankah itu dulu Sasuke !**

Siapa kau diam sakura milikku ingat lihat saja nanti dia akan memohon –mohon kembali padaku SUARA SIALAN

**Oohh, calm down prince tapi sudah ribuan juta kali kau bicara seperti itu selama 3 tahun berturut-turut EHEM akan kutirukan " Dia cherryku dulu atau sekarang EHEM bukannya seperti ITU Sasukie**

**Tapi kenyataannya ?**

Diam

**Kenapa kau takut dia pergi untuk selamanya eh...?**

Diam

**Ya tenanglah bukankah masih ada gadis Hyuga yg sempurna itu bukan !**

Sialan ku bunuh kau SUARA SIALAN!

**Tolong aku Sakuraku , aku akan di bunuh lelaki bjinganmu HAHAAAHAAA**

Cik , jangan mentertawakan Uchiha , DENGAR AKU AKAN MENGAMBILNYA SEKARANG lihat ini bodoh " Hn Sakura tunggu "

" Aku buru-buru "

" Sabaku aku pinjam Sakura "

"Untuk apa"

"Membahas tugas seni lukis"

" Ku tunggu di kantin Sakura " Yeah sadar juga sialan Sabaku biarkan aku bersama Cherry ku tercinta ini "cepat Uchiha"

" Pulang sekolah aku kerumah "

" TIDAK "

"Hn dirumahku "

"TIDAK"

"CK APA MAUMU sekarang "

" Bukan denganmu "

" Hn, dengan siapa? Sialan merah itu "

" Jangan menghinanya Uchiha"

" Oh..., maafkan hamba nona Haruno"

" Well, kalau bukan karena Garra aku tak sudi"

" Tak sudi pergi dariku maksudmu Cherry "

"Kenapa kau cerewat sekali sih , aku pergi"

" Tunggu" Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi Sakura tak ada yang berubah Kami-sama kulitnya , tetap halus matanya tetap indah tapi tetap datar siapa yang membuat seperti ini . aku kah aku terhipnotis di dalam matamu Sakura

**He kau gila sasuke kau mau mencium sakura well mestipun kelas sepi tapi sadar dimana harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke heh !**

" Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh Uchiha "

" Hn , apa kau kasar sekali "

" Dasar Uchiha tak punya etika ,aku tak sudi pernah kenal denganmu "

**Lihat dia pergi lagi itu terjadi padamu terjengkang dengan tidak elit , Uchiha Madara akan bangkit dari kuburnya Sasuke~ ahhhaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA SASUSAKU end**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Kenapa kataku benar bukan Sasuke..?**

Kumohon kau siapa saja diamlah

**Uchiha sasuke memohon., pukul aku siapa saja heh.,! HAAAAAAAAAAHAAA**

Pleas DIAM KAU SIALANNNN

**AKU SIALAN.. , AKU DIRIMU SASUKE , DIRIMU YANG TERHORMAT DAN DI PUJA-PUJA ITU**

Terserah apa katamu maafkan aku gadisku , Sakura jika kau ingin tahu kenapa seseorang bisa jadi playboy. Sebenarnya itu bukan pilihan, setiap aku ingin mempertankanmu dan saat itulah aku takut sunggu aku seorang Uchiha takut akan suatu saat aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi sedalam ini , sunggu kau buatku yang paling terdalam aku diriku ini menyesal , playboy bukan pilihan Sakura aku lelah tapi aku takut rasa cintaku yang sangat besar ini akan hilang begitu saja

Menyesal Sabaku rambut kebakaran itu sangat mencintaimu

Menyesal membuatmu berubah

Menyesal kenapa aku harus jadi playboy

Tolong jadilah Sakura yang dulu manja, cenggeng , childdish eeehkk gadisku biarkan aku saja yang pendedam , aku yang egois aku yang arogant asal jangan kau

Sebut aku brengsek atau apa ! tapi kembali jadi Sakura yang dulu mestipun aku tak bisa bersamamu jangan menyimpan perassaan kesal itu kumohon , aku rela kau dg siapa saja asal kau bahagia dengan baik dan hiduplah dengan bahagia Cherry. MISS YOU CHERRY.

-END-


End file.
